The present invention relates to foldable display stands in general, and more particularly to a foldable display stand of cardboard or similar material.
There are already known various constructions of display stands, for instance, for use in supermarkets or other retail establishments for display of articles or goods on sale. Such display stands are often used as more attractive alternatives of merely stacking the articles on top of one another or displaying them in partially cut-off original cartons or boxes. However, to be acceptable to the trade, such display stands have to satisfy several criteria: they must be relatively inexpensive, easy to handle, and collapsible into a condition in which they assume a minimum amount of space individually and stacked on top of one another. Furthermore, the display stand in its erect condition should be sturdy to be able to sustain and withstand the weight of the displayed articles which can be rather substantial, versatile, i.e. not limited to the display of merely one type of article, and have at least a limited esthetic appeal so as not to interfere with the display purpose thereof. Experience has shown that rarely, if ever, do the conventional constructions of the display stands satisfy all of the above-discussed criteria.